Souviens-toi
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Remember" de Cherry Tiger : Dans un monde parallèle où même son carnet de menaces ne fonctionne pas, Hiruma doit aider Mamori à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus avant qu'il ne la perde pour toujours. AU Crossover HiruMamo. 3 PREMIERS CHAPITRES COLLABORATION AVEC CRISTAL NOIR
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Cristal Noir_

_Beta : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Avertissement :** Les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yuusuke Murata pour Eyeshield 21 et CLAMP pour Tsubasa/CCS.

**Résumé : **Anezaki Mamori se réveille et réalise qu'elle a atterri dans un monde différent sans aucun souvenir de qui elle était. Avec l'aide d'un démon blond familier et d'une mystérieuse femme, elle fait un voyage pour découvrir la vérité derrière cette condition et retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu. Crossover. Surtout Eyeshield 21. HiruMamo.

* * *

**Note de début de l'auteur : Oh mon dieu, c'est enfin arrivé… Est-ce que j'ai ****vraiment**** écrit ça ? Hahaha ! Je voulais ****sérieusement**** chasser cette idée et la travailler, genre… l'année prochaine. Mais quelque chose m'a inspiré à travailler ****maintenant**** dessus. J'expliquerai plus à la fin du chapitre. Lisez juste le début de ma fic dans un premier temps. En espérant que vous aimerez !**

**Je mets ça dans la catégorie Eyeshield 21 pour l'instant. Une fois la fic finie, je la mettrai en crossover. Notez qu'il y a des éléments de Tsubasa/CCS/Kobato/xxxHolic qui prennent place dans cette fic, mais c'est définitivement une fic Eyeshield 21. Soyez indulgents pour ça !**

* * *

**Note de début de la traductrice : La fic en elle-même est au présent. Mais je dois avouer que, la trouvant plus jolie en Français au passé, j'ai changé le temps de narration. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je la trouve bien mieux comme cela.**

**Je vous assure que c'est bien un HiruMamo. Je ne connais pas les autres mangas qu'elle cite, mais ça ne m'a en rien gênée pour comprendre l'aventure d'Hiruma et Mamori.**

* * *

Il faisait froid ici... et noir. Vraiment noir.

_Elle leva sa main gauche et sourit à la bague en argent qui ornait son quatrième doigt. Une voix lui parvint de derrière. « __Donc__… »_

_Elle ne __regarda pas en arrière__. Mais elle savait qu'il était là, souriant. « Donc… » Répondit-elle, incapable de cacher le sourire __sur __son visage__._

Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'échappatoire ici. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Rester coincé ici de cette manière…

_« Je vois que tu l'aimes __vraiment__ », lui dit-il._

_« Je l'aime », dit-elle, « pour ce qu'elle signifie ». Elle sentit son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille par derrière, et sa tête __se poser__ gentiment sur son épaule droite._

_« Et sais-tu ce qu'elle signifie ? » lui demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud chatouillant son oreille._

_Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la sensation qui la submergeait. « Oui… », murmura-t-elle, « nous serons toujours… »_

La sensation mourut. Elle était seule. Elle avait fait ce rêve de nombreuses fois. Il finissait toujours de cette manière. Et elle l'oubliait toujours tout de suite après… Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, les sensations et les souvenirs de ce rêve persistèrent. Ici, dans cette noirceur, où elle avait l'air d'avoir absolument tout perdu, elle pouvait maintenant se remémorer un souvenir qu'elle avait attendu depuis très longtemps.

Et sentir qu'il s'échappait à nouveau. Elle protesta, comme une enfant à qui on confisque son jouet, et essaya durement de préserver ce sentiment, ce seul moment qui lui assurait qu'elle possédait quelque chose…

Mais tout était parti. Le souvenir, les sentiments, les sensations, tout était parti. Et elle se laissa de nouveau envahir par cette noirceur qui la submergeait.

Il n'y avait rien ici. Il n'y avait rien à quoi se raccrocher ici. Tout ne signifiait plus rien désormais.

Tout ne signifiait plus rien…

…

BANG !

Elle s'éveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais elle ne pouvait pourtant rien voir. Etait-ce son imagination ? Quel était ce bruit ? Ce bruit allait-il disparaître et ses souvenirs avec lui ?

BANG !

Ça recommençait ! Mais son corps ne pouvait pas bouger, et elle ne pouvait toujours rien voir.

« Hey, toi ! »

_Moi ?_pensa-t-elle. _Est-ce que quelqu'un __me parle __?_

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester embourbée ici ? »

_Embourbée ? Je suis… embourbée ?_

BANG !

De la lumière lui envahit soudainement les yeux. Elle les ferma aussitôt, se remettant du choc. Puis elle cligna des paupières et put finalement voir ce qui était en train de se passer.

Un gars, grand et mince, se tenait devant elle. Probablement 17 ou 18 ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds décolorés, des oreilles d'elfe ornées de piercing, et il arborait un rictus. _Est-ce à moi qu'il sourit ?_« Je t'ai enfin trouvé… » Dit-il, et elle remarqua que son rictus se changea une fraction de seconde en un vrai sourire. Mais elle était perdue. _Me trouver… ? Mais… Qui suis-je ?_

_Qui est ce garçon ?_

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester là-dedans? »

« Hein ?... » S'entendit-elle dire. La sensation d'arriver à dire quelque chose la choqua un peu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé ? Avait-elle rêvé tout ce temps ? Elle essaya de bouger, mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas le faire. Elle baissa la tête… et eut le souffle coupé.

Tout son corps était recouvert par une substance noire et épaisse, qui surgissait du sol autour d'elle. Elle voulut crier, mais sa gorge était sèche.

« Ne bouge pas… » Entendit-elle le gars lui dire. Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le garçon, et remarqua qu'il était en train de pointer une arme sur elle.

« Attends… » Dit-elle mais sa voix était rauque. Elle était terrifiée. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi était-elle enveloppée par cette substance noire et gluante ? Pourquoi un gars était-il en train de pointer un flingue sur elle ?

Pourquoi était-elle ici au fait ?

Elle entendit un clic et vit le gars la viser, et eut une forte envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas possible… ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Juste lorsqu'elle était sur le point de fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la démence devant elle, elle remarqua son regard. Ses yeux verts plongeant droit dans les siens avec tant d'intensité qu'elle ne pouvait détourner le regard.

BANG !

Elle cria, s'attendant à de la douleur. Mais elle ne sentit rien, et quand elle regarda son corps, elle remarqua que sa main gauche était maintenant libérée de la substance noire. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… » Dit-il, son rictus en place. « Tu n'as pas envie de sortir de là ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… mais elle hésita. La substance noire avait l'air de lui drainer autant d'énergie que possible, l'affaiblissant et l'amenant à fermer les yeux et à ignorer la scène en face d'elle. Oublie tout… ça ne signifie rien…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, remplissant ses poumons d'un air qu'elle n'avait jamais respiré auparavant. Cela lui donna suffisamment de force pour réfléchir. Tout n'était que confusion dans son esprit, tout semblait vide. Mais elle se souvenait de cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu… et à quel point elle ne voulait plus la ressentir de nouveau.

Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui valait la peine de s'en souvenir.

« Aide-moi… » Murmura-t-elle, regardant droit dans ses yeux verts.

Son rictus grandit. Il recommença à la viser et se mit à tirer sur son bras gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement libre. Mais la substance noire recommença à gagner du terrain sur sa peau, menaçant de la consumer une nouvelle fois. Elle cria, essayant de garder sa main gauche libre en la tendant vers le gars.

Il attrapa sa main gauche de ses deux mains et commença à tirer. La substance la tenait fermement, et pendant qu'il tirait, elle sentit pleins d'étranges sensations qui montaient en elle. Elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un crier, appeler… hurler… des voix emplissant sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir énormément de peur, de colère… de tristesse. Mais à chaque à-coup du gars, ils disparaissaient.

La moitié de son corps était libre maintenant. Sa main droite arriva à saisir ses mains à lui, pour qu'elle puisse également faire sa part pour se dégager de la substance noire. Lentement, et avec beaucoup d'efforts, elle s'extirpait vers sa liberté. Puis, sans prévenir, l'adhérence lâcha, la faisant basculer en avant sur le garçon.

Son corps était incroyablement faible, mais elle pouvait toujours avoir des sensations. Elle sentit les bras du garçon s'enrouler de manière protectrice autour d'elle. C'était chaud… et rassurant. « Ça arrive… » Murmura-t-il soudainement de façon pressante. Il s'assit et la fit asseoir doucement sur le sol. Puis il se releva, cette fois-ci tenant deux flingues, un dans chaque main, visant la substance noire qui était maintenant en train de se répandre, menaçant de les engloutir tous deux.

A chaque balle qu'il tirait, la substance noire reculait, mais n'abandonnait pas. A la place, de longs bras noirs apparurent, se dirigeant vers le garçon, essayant de le saisir. Il s'écarta vivement, et tandis qu'elle le regardait, elle réalisa qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention de la créature pour qu'il l'oublie elle.

Elle essaya de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes étaient en coton. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien ici. Ni bâtiments, ni murs… Juste une étendue infinie de lumières qui changeaient de couleurs et qui donnaient des illusions de formes.

Presque comme un rêve.

CRASH !

Sa tête se retourna rapidement vers le gars et elle lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit que la créature était parvenue à se saisir de sa jambe. Une de ses armes était tombée hors de sa portée, mais ayant toujours l'autre, il tira donc sur le bras et arriva à se libérer. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit la créature grossir comme si toute cette résistance était en train de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

_Je dois faire quelque chose…_ Pensa-t-elle. _Je dois l'aider…_

Elle chercha autour d'elle, espérant trouver une arme, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à trouver. Ah, tout ceci était inutile ! Elle regarda le gars et paniqua à l'idée qu'il puisse être englouti comme elle l'était auparavant. Perdu, sans espoir… _Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver… Je ne peux pas…_

_Que quelqu'un… m'aide…_

« Tu as envie de te battre ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut une silhouette, apparaissant et disparaissant dans le paysage. Elle se leva avec ses jambes tremblotantes et s'avança vers elle. Sa main, apparaissant et disparaissant, se tendit vers elle, l'invitant à faire de même. C'est pourquoi elle le fit, sa paume tendue comme si elle attendait quelque chose. « Ceci est ton rêve » dit la silhouette, « en conséquence, c'est à toi d'arrêter tout ça ».

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre la signification de ces mots, une épée tomba dans sa main tendue. Elle tomba à genoux sous le poids de l'arme, serrant la garde de l'épée de ses deux mains. Elle leva les yeux à la recherche de la silhouette, mais elle avait disparu. Soudain, elle entendit un cri et vit que la créature s'était maintenant saisi des deux jambes du garçon.

Elle se leva, les mains tenant fortement l'épée. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, ou de ce qui lui avait dicté de le faire, mais elle se rua vers eux l'épée à la main. La créature était visiblement occupée par le garçon et ne remarqua pas qu'elle était derrière. Elle sauta vers là où elle pensait trouver le centre de la créature et frappa avec la pointe de l'épée.

Il y eut un assourdissant hurlement d'agonie qui n'avait rien d'humain. Une grande force l'envoya valser là d'où elle venait, la faisant rouler, et lui arrachant l'épée des mains. En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouvait sur le dos, complètement vidée… mais elle était sûre que c'était fini.

Pour l'instant.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne pouvait même pas garder les yeux ouverts. Etait-elle encore en train de sombrer ? Était-elle de retour dans cet endroit ?

Elle entendit des pas et une respiration haletante. Ce devait être le garçon… Elle cligna des yeux pour essayer de se focaliser sur le visage devenant flou devant elle, et voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Etait-il blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi c'était arrivé ? Mais elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler assez de forces pour se faire. A la place, quelque chose d'autre surgit dans son esprit. Quelque chose comme un souvenir… l'assaillit.

Elle sentit le garçon la soulever à moitié et la rapprocher de lui. « Ton nom… » Murmura-t-il d'un ton pressant. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton nom ? »

Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus garder les yeux ouverts. C'était comme s'ils étaient scellés. Elle était en train de glisser vers la noirceur, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de ses bras. Tout irait bien désormais. « Mamori … » Murmura-t-elle, avant de succomber. «Mamori Anezaki. »

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteur : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le premier chapitre est fait pour se poser des questions. Elles seront résolues. Cela dépendra de comment tournera ma fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser tomber cette histoire et ****faites****-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas flagrant puisqu'il y a une prédominance d'Eyeshield 21, mais ceci est un crossover d'un de mes mangas CLAMP préférés, « Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles ». Je révélerai plus tard qui va apparaître (cette personne est apparue dans le premier chapitre pour le moment), mais si vous me connaissez, je pense que vous savez qui c'est.**

**Cette idée ****me trottait ****dans la tête depuis des mois maintenant, peu après avoir terminé « The Wicked »**_**(N/T : très belle histoire si vous voulez mon avis ^^).**_**J'avais le début et la fin ****à l'esprit****, mais j'ai réellement peiné pour ce qui serait du milieu. C'est à ce moment-là que les autres éléments se sont mis à entrer en jeu, surtout Tsubasa. Par exemple, avez-vous remarqué les armes d'Hiruma et de Mamori ? Ça a été inspiré par le dessin noir de « Gun Shells and Blades » (_N/B : Disponible sur DA et c'est l'image de couverture_) c'est pourquoi Mamori possède une épée et Hiruma deux armes à l'aspect terrible. L'idée des deux ayant un aspect menaçant m'a laissé une telle impression que j'envisage de les faire ressembler à ça dès qu'ils combattront (même si de mon opinion, leurs habits ne sont pas aussi cool pour je ne sais quelle raison).**

**Quand le temps viendra, je travaillerai sur ce qu'il se passe au milieu même si je ne suis pas très heureuse ****à ce sujet****. C'est une fic insolite ! Vous pouvez déjà sentir les moments OOC venir. Mais l'idée ne partira pas. Et puis j'ai le final à travailler maintenant que j'ai ****entendu**** une nouvelle chanson qui a capturé l'essence de cette fic, et je l'ai écouté en boucle pendant que j'écrivais le premier chapitre. C'est la nouvelle chanson de My Chemical Romance****« The Only Hope For Me Is You » (allez l'écouter sur Youtube !). Ouais, c'est vraiment la chanson parfaite pour cette fic, et quand je posterai les prochains chapitres, vous verrez pourquoi.**

**Je serai un peu lente à publier cette fic, puisque j'en ai d'autres sur lesquelles je travaille en ce moment… ET j'ai prévu de rejoindre NaNoWriMo cette année (oui, je vais moi-même me tuer). Mais je pense que je vais la finir d'une manière ou d'une autre puisqu'elle ne sera pas aussi longue que « The Wicked ». Et avec assez de soutien, je vais vraiment la travailler. Donc, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! (n'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur ce qui vous bloque dans cette fic) et guettez les prochains chapitres ! ^^**

* * *

**Note de fin de la traductrice : Et voilà un de mes projets qui s'accomplit. Traduire du Cherry Tiger, et en particulier Remember qui reste pour moi sa meilleure fic avec « Gravity » et « Wait for Me ». C'est fait ! ^^**

**Je vous garantis que ceci est bien un HiruMamo même si je pense qu'en lisant ce premier chapitre et les notes de Cherry Tiger, vous l'avez compris ^^**

**Ne croyez pas que j'abandonne « Un crime dans la nuit » mais il m'est bien plus long de travailler un chapitre que je dois écrire qu'un que je dois traduire. Et n'ayant que 4 jours de vacances dans l'année (aujourd'hui est mon dernier… snif…) j'ai voulu tout de même vous montrer que je ne vous oublie pas sans pour autant trop empiéter sur mon temps libre ^^**

**Je vous souhaite donc une EXCELLENTE ANNÉE A TOUS !**

**Hâte de vous retrouver avec des publications régulières !**

**Cristal**

* * *

**Note de fin de la beta : Cette fic est postée conjointement avec Cristal Noir, qui n'a plus l'opportunité de travailler dessus à temps plein. Je reprends le flambeau, par sympathie et par expérience (j'ai lu des tomes de Tsubasa dans le temps et j'y connais quelque chose au style de Cherry Tiger pour avoir déjà traduit dans leur intégralité ses fics « Gravity » et « Wait for Me »). J'espère que la traduction sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Et oui cette collab est ancienne pour certains mais toutes deux nous étions très occupées ces derniers mois.**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Cristal Noir_

_Beta : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je devais élargir le crossover non pas à UN travail de CLAMP mais à plusieurs. J'ai nommé : Tsubasa/CCS/xxxHolic/Kobato. Encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir lu ces livres puisque le pairing principal de cette fic reste du HiruMamo, et que du moment que vous connaissez Eyeshield 21 vous vous en sortirez. Les autres pairings sont des personnages secondaires qui ne sont pas si importants que ça.**

**Je suis vraiment nerveuse pour les chapitres à venir, car je m'inquiète que la plupart d'entre vous ne se perdent dans ce qui va suivre. Si vous TROUVEZ que les scènes et les décors sont déroutants, FAITES LE MOI SAVOIR. Je retravaillerai les passages pour m'assurer que l'histoire est un sens. Mais je vous ferai savoir quand certaines choses seront révélées plus tard, puisque tout va se dénouer graduellement.**

**De toute façon, assez parlé, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Et petite note secondaire, la musique utilisée est de Kobato : "Ashita Kuru Hi". Allez la voir sur Youtube. La chanson va jouer un petit rôle dans ce chapitre et le suivant.**

* * *

De joyeux rires d'enfants atteignirent ses oreilles. Des couleurs vives et joyeuses tapissaient la pièce dans laquelle elle était, mais tout était flou pour elle. Elle distinguait vaguement le tableau en face d'elle, et le piano sur le côté. Elle voulut regarder les images affichées aux murs, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était regarder… et écouter…

Haru ni saku hana (Au printemps, une fleur éclot)

Natsu hirogaru sora yo (En été, ouverte sur le ciel)

Kokoro no naka ni (Ici, à l'intérieur de mon cœur)

Kizamarete kirameku… (Elle s'enracine et scintille…)

Cette chanson… lui était familière. Elle avait l'habitude de la chanter avec quelqu'un. Non, pas avec une seule personne, mais avec beaucoup d'autres. Comment s'appelait cette chanson déjà… Ah oui… C'était…

Mamori s'agita, se réveillant du profond sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle cligna des yeux, son esprit embrumé et confus par la vue qui se présentait à elle. Il y avait un feu, quelque part au loin. La lumière qui en émanait vacilla tandis qu'elle remarquait le garçon aux cheveux blonds en piques assis à une certaine distance, son dos posé contre ce qui semblait être un mur alors qu'elle-même était étendue sur une herbe incroyablement douce. Une veste était posée sur elle. A qui appartenait-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait pas si le garçon en avait une après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Elle laissa échapper un faible halètement, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, le garçon remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et accourut à son chevet. « Doucement, » dit-il. « Tu n'es pas exactement intacte. »

Elle sentit une douleur cinglante dans son épaule gauche, mais elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir, plaçant la veste sur ses jambes. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une chemise blanche et une jupe qui semblaient vaguement familiers. Le garçon la regarda d'un regard amusé pendant qu'elle s'examinait avec curiosité.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'interrogeant sur son sourire, surtout dans cette étrange situation.

« Rien, » répondit-il. « N'en fais pas trop. Ça ne nous amènera à rien. »

Mamori jeta un regard circulaire. Ça devait être la nuit, car lorsqu'elle leva les yeux le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Ça ne ressemblait en rien au monde de la veille dont elle se souvenait, où tout semblait informe, et les couleurs bougeaient et émergeaient les unes dans les autres. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Elle regarda le garçon, qui savait visiblement à quoi elle pensait.

« On dirait que tu as une tonne de questions, » dit-il en s'asseyant devant elle. « Même si je ne connais pas toutes les putains d'réponses, » précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Mamori se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se retenir de poser trop de questions. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait savoir, mais ces deux-là étaient les plus pressantes.

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire bref. « C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas envie d'en poser plus ? »

Est-ce qu'il… se moquait d'elle ? Mamori secoua la tête, peu sûre de vouloir répondre à ses moqueries.

« D'accord, » dit-il en redevenant sérieux. « Résolvons d'abord ta présence en ces lieux. Avant que tu ne t'évanouisses, tu m'as dit ton nom. Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Mamori Anezaki… » Répondit-elle, le prononçant lentement et distinctement.

« Maintenant… De quoi d'autre te souviens-tu sur toi ? »

Mamori ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre. Mais en une seconde, elle réalisa que son esprit était complètement vide. A part son nom, et une image claire de son physique, elle n'était pas sûre de son identité. Elle fit de son mieux pour se rappeler de quelque chose, mais à part avoir entendu une chanson familière juste avant de se réveiller, rien ne lui vint en tête. « Je… ne sais pas. » répondit-elle. « A part mon nom, je ne sais pas qui je suis. Ou d'où je viens, où j'ai été… et comment j'ai fini dans cet endroit étrange. »

Il la regardait maintenant étrangement, ce qui embrouillait encore plus Mamori. Est-ce que c'était… de la tristesse ? De la colère ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il la coupa. « C'est pour ça que tu es là, » dit-il. « Il semblerait que tu ais perdu tous les souvenirs te concernant. Enfin, au moins as-tu regagné une parcelle de ton identité. » Il avait un grand sourire.

Son identité ? En fait, c'était vrai… avant qu'elle ne soit « sauvée », elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle était, même pas comment elle s'appelait. « Comment ?... » Murmura-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta un moment, se demandant si le garçon n'aimerait pas qu'elle pose d'autres questions, mais il la regardait toujours avec le sourire, l'incitant à continuer. « Je veux dire… » Reprit-elle. « Avant que tu n'arrives, je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais. Je ne connaissais rien, à part ce sentiment de désespoir. Alors, comment suis-je soudainement capable de me souvenir de mon nom ? Sans rien savoir d'autre sur moi ? »

« Bonne question ! » S'exclama-t-il en caquetant. « La réponse est liée à ta présence ici. Et pour y répondre, j'ai besoin de te poser plus de questions. » Il se pencha en arrière, ses bras le supportant. « Regarde autour de toi et dis-moi ce qu'est cet endroit d'après toi ».

Mamori fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le fait que le garçon doive lui poser des questions pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Mais alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle sentit un étrange changement au-dessous du sol sur lequel elle était assise. Elle regarda le mur contre lequel s'était auparavant adossé et réalisa que ce pan de mur faisait partie d'un pont. Et juste après, elle réalisa qu'il y avait une rivière pas loin de là, puisqu'elle pouvait désormais entendre le glouglou de l'eau coulant en aval. Elle essaya de regarder plus loin, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était des contours de maisons et de bâtiments, illuminés par des points de lumière. Le fait de ne pas avoir remarqué tout cela à son réveil la perturbait.

Puis elle sentit le sol se remettre à bouger, et les contours des bâtiments semblaient alors bouger, changer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait pensé après avoir échappé à cette substance noire qui l'avait retenu prisonnière.

« Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? » Demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda-t-il en retour, son sourire devenant plus grand, découvrant des dents pointues et aiguisées.

« Et bien… » Commença-t-elle, ses yeux vagabondant toujours, regardant les alentours. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu tout ça avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Et tout semble… » Avec sa main droite, elle serra l'herbe en-dessous d'elle. « Tout semble instable. Comme si ça allait se dissoudre ou disparaître si je clignais des yeux. Comme… un rêve. »

« Bien, » lâcha-t-il. « Je suis content de ne pas avoir à te convaincre sur ce point. Tu as raison. Ceci est bien un rêve. Pour être un peu plus exact, ceci est ton rêve »

« Mon rêve ? » Demanda Mamori, confuse. « Comment ça, mon rêve ? »

« Eh bien, tu l'as dit toi-même, tout te semble instable » remarqua-t-il, regardant les silhouettes des bâtiments. « Avais-tu remarqué la rivière tout à l'heure ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai d'abord vu le pont et… » Elle s'arrêta de parler, regardant la rivière d'un œil tout neuf. Bien sûr, elle avait vu le pont et en avait tout de suite déduit qu'il enjambait une rivière. Et s'il y avait un pont au-dessus d'une rivière, alors il devait y avoir un village à proximité… « Donc, là, maintenant… Je suis en train de rêver ? »

« Oui et non » Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer. « Pour le moment, tu es consciente mais dans un monde influencé par tes rêves et ton subconscient. »

« Influencé par moi ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Parce que tu as perdu tes souvenirs et que c'est la seule façon de les retrouver, » répondit-il. « Quelque chose t'empêche de retrouver ta mémoire, quelque chose qui pourra seulement être trouvé si tu es dans ce monde qui communique avec ton esprit. »

« Donc… Quand je me suis évanouis tout à l'heure… »

« Tu es retournée au plus profond de ton subconscient, ce qui a formé le monde tel que tu allais le voir à ton réveil. » Expliqua-il, semblant un peu nerveux maintenant. « Mais tu retourneras toujours dans ce monde parce que… »

Mamori cligna des yeux, remarquant la voix un peu cassée du garçon. « Est-ce que… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi ? C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas retourner dans mon vrai monde ? »

Le garçon remarqua l'inquiétude de Mamori. Il la regarda, son sourire confiant une nouvelle fois en place. « C'est pour le découvrir que nous sommes là.» Il se leva, ramassant la veste qui était donc bien la sienne et jeta un regard aux bâtiments. « Maintenant, je pense qu'il faut qu'on bouge. »

« Qu'on bouge ? » Répéta Mamori, se mettant à genoux et tentant de se lever. Elle vacilla, ce qui fit que le garçon lui prit la main gauche, faisant toutefois attention à son épaule.

« Mer – » Elle s'arrêta, regardant le garçon. Elle suivit son regard braqué sur sa main gauche, se demandant si elle s'était blessée, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal avec sa main.

Il n'y avait rien du tout dessus.

Il la lâcha, se retournant et souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mamori commençait à se demander si ce garçon ne cachait pas quelque chose derrière ses sourires. Tout ce qui le concernait semblait étrange. Elle décida qu'elle devait au moins lui demander ce qu'i se passait quand il se mit soudainement à parler :

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ? »

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Ce monde était étrange pour commencer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais à part la scène du pont avec le feu et la rivière, et le contour des bâtiments au loin, il n'y avait rien d'autre à remarquer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit une présence étrange provenant de l'un des chemins qui ne semblaient mener nulle part. C'était juste… noir. Mais plus elle se focalisait sur cette noirceur en particulier, plus la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose à cet endroit grandissait. Et elle se sentait singulièrement attirée par cette noirceur. Sans faire attention, elle fit quelques pas vers elle.

Le garçon remarqua son manège. « Alors tu ressens quelque chose venant de par-là, hein ? » Il se mit à marcher devant elle, allant droit dans cette direction. « Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Tu devrais prendre ton épée. »

« Mon épée ? » Mamori regarda le feu non loin d'elle, et remarqua l'épée étincelante à la lueur des flammes. Elle ne l'avait pas bien regardé la première fois qu'elle l'avait eu, mais maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, elle remarqua à quel point l'épée semblait simple et à la fois puissante. Même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son passé, il lui paraissait étrange que son choix au combat soit une épée.

Au combat ?...

« Attends, on va se battre ? » S'écria Mamori en courant après le garçon. Mais il continuait d'aller de l'avant, maintenant l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. « Hé ! »

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il, ne se donnant pas la peine de la regarder alors qu'elle le pourchassait. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« J'ai dit : Est-ce qu'on va se… » Ses mots restèrent en suspens tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Le décor était en train de changer devant eux. Une forme tordue apparue puis commença à prendre forme. Mamori regarda avec crainte et confusion la masse devenir une maison. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre maison, simple et accueillante, et la lumière était allumée à l'intérieur. Mais le fait qu'elle soit apparue juste devant eux effrayait Mamori. « Q-Quoi ?... » Bégaya-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'on est supposé… »

Le garçon la fit taire d'un geste. Mamori dut se retenir de lui crier dessus de frustration. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses, et elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qui était en train de se produire. De plus, qui était-il, hein ? De quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un vent froid souffla depuis la maison et les engouffra. Elle pouvait entendre des grincements provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Elle frissonna.

Puis elle entendit un déclic et vit que le garçon avait sorti l'une de ses armes et était sur ses gardes. Sans quitter la maison des yeux, il murmura : « Prépare-toi. »

Elle déglutit sèchement, se sentant plus confuse que jamais. « Pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais la réponse arriva plus vite qu'elle le pensait. En un instant, les volets de la maison s'ouvrirent avec fracas, les vitres implosèrent et du verre vola dans toutes les directions. Un long cri de torture sensiblement féminin se répercuta dans la maison et les lumières vacillèrent.

Mamori tint bon, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'image de cette maison apparaissant de nulle part et devenant d'un seul coup folle furieuse semblait trop irréelle pour être vrai. Et qui était en train de crier ? Cela ne pouvait pas arriver… Cela ne pouvait pas être réel…

Cependant elle sortit immédiatement de ses pensées quand le cri s'arrêta. La maison paraissait un moment calme. Mais Mamori eut le souffle coupé d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit ce qui apparût être le fantôme d'une femme avec des trous à la place des yeux, qui regardait dans sa direction depuis le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Ni Mamori ni le garçon ne se souvinrent de respirer, tandis que le fantôme restait immobile. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, les trous dans la figure du fantôme virèrent au rouge, et il poussa un cri alors qu'il se jetait sur Mamori.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, je reprends du service ! Après une année à mourir, je revis !**

**Je remercie beaucoup Hermi-Ko qui est ma béta sur cette fic, ce qui devrait rendre la traduction bien meilleure et bien plus fluide. Merci beaucoup !**

**Merci à mon petit commentaire ^^ Je précise que la fic est finie en anglais et que je n'ai plus qu'à la traduire. Laissez-moi juste le temps de coordonner mes fics ^^**

**Merci de me lire (enfin nous : Cherry/Hermi et Moi ^^) et commentez et à très bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Cristal Noir_

_Beta : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de début de l'auteur : Elis (ma beta et meilleure amie) n'a pas arrêté de me supplier pour que je finisse ce chapitre plutôt que mon autre fic, alors j'ai abdiqué. Donc oui, vous pouvez lui en vouloir pour avoir ceci plus tôt, ou la remercier. XD. Ce que vous préférez.**

**C'est un assez long chapitre. Les publications seront bientôt ralenties parce que je veux me focaliser sur NaNoWriMo. Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !**

* * *

Mamori était sûre que même si des bouts de sa mémoire manquaient à l'appel, elle était toutefois certaine d'avoir récupéré la plupart de ses émotions. Pourtant, aucune ne se manifesta lors lorsqu'elle regarda le fantôme d'allure féminine lui sauter dessus, ses yeux rouge feu, sa bouche ouverte en un cri glacé avec ses bras déployés prêts à se saisir d'elle.

La seule chose qu'elle vit après ça fut le dos du garçon, une noire silhouette contre la lumière déjà vacillante, les bras tendus et tirant sur le fantôme. Mamori regarda les balles traverser la forme spectrale, laissant d'énormes trous béants dans sa tête et son cœur. Le fantôme s'arrêta un moment, et Mamori mit une fraction de seconde pour réaliser que le fantôme était en train de se régénérer puisque les trous disparaissaient.

Le garçon prit la main de Mamori et la traîna à toute allure dans la maison. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Cria Mamori pendant qu'ils couraient. Du verre brisé, des meubles retournés et des décorations cassées étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents. Seules quelques lampes restaient intactes sur la table, diffusant de vacillantes lueurs.

Ils étaient dans le hall quand tout à coup le garçon lâcha la main de Mamori et se tourna vers la porte, les bras étendus, ses armes verrouillées et chargées. Mamori le regarda avec surprise. « Il va revenir » Dit-il, sa voix un grondement sourd. « Mes armes sont foutrement inutiles dans ce monde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » Demanda-t-elle aussitôt, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre à la recherche du fantôme. Il semblait avoir disparu.

« Je ne peux rien faire », Dit-il, lui offrant un grand sourire. « Toi, par contre, tu peux arrêter ça. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Mamori avant d'être coupée par le cri du fantôme. Il se régénérait vite.

« Ce monde est ta création, tu te souviens ? » Les yeux du garçon regardaient directement la porte désormais, d'où ils savaient tous deux qu'à n'importe quel moment, le fantôme allait apparaître. « Je vais occuper cette chose un moment. Toi, tu vas trouver sa source et la détruire. »

« Sa source… Que… » Les coups de feu firent un boucan monstre tandis que le garçon se mettait à tirer sur le spectre qui approchait. Frustrée comme elle l'était, Mamori savait qu'elle ne tirerait pas plus d'informations du garçon. Alors que le fantôme restait debout, se régénérant plus vite qu'avant, Mamori s'élança dans les escaliers, espérant trouver quelques indices sur ce que pouvait être cette source dont il avait parlé.

*Si ce monde est influencé par moi, je devrais être capable de trouver ce qui a causé tout cela* Se dit Mamori à elle-même. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur le palier, elle vit trois chambres bordant l'étroit couloir. Décidant que la source devait se trouver dans l'une des chambres, elle courut dans une, espérant trouver une sorte de piste ou d'indice.

La première dans laquelle elle entra ressemblait à la chambre principale. Tout comme en bas, tout était soit retourné soit cassé dans cette chambre. Le matelas du lit était presque déchiré par endroits avec des draps chiffonnés et des couvertures empilées au-dessus. Il faisait noir, et Mamori se demandait si elle devait chercher un interrupteur. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'elle cherchait se trouve ici, mais elle devait tout de même essayer.

Elle trouva l'interrupteur mais les lumières ne marchaient pas. Elle pouvait entendre les coups de feu se rapprocher, ainsi que les occasionnels cris de la créature. Le fantôme devait savoir qu'elle était ici et le garçon devait peiner à la distraire. *Est-ce que je dois continuer à chercher ici ?* Dans sa panique, Mamori tomba au sol, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait être l'indice qu'elle espérait.

« Ce n'est pas là… »

Mamori cligna des yeux. Cette voix lui était familière. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit la silhouette noire de ce qui apparaissait être une femme avec des cheveux courts la regarder à travers la fenêtre. « Toi… » Dit Mamori. « Tu es la personne qui m'a donné cette épée, non ?... »

La femme ne répondit pas. A la place, elle pointa simplement du doigt vers la gauche et dit : « Ne sois pas consumée par la peur. Ce que tu cherches est tout proche, tant que tu gardes foi en toi. » Et sur ce, la femme disparut juste sous les yeux de Mamori.

Mamori prit quelques inspirations profondes. Son esprit était encombré de pensées, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi cela arrivait. Les coups de feu étaient maintenant proches, et elle entendit le garçon jurer. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, d'avoir très peur de ce qu'il se passait, et de vouloir désespérément s'enfuir et d'en avoir fini avec tout ça. Elle sentit les ombres de la chambre se rapprocher, prêtes à la ramener une nouvelle fois dans cet endroit. Puis une simple pensée traversa son esprit…

*J'aimerais être à la maison*

Mamori s'accrocha à cette pensée. *Chez elle*, se répéta-t-elle. Elle regarda autour de la chambre, puis en sortit en courant, les ombres restant à l'intérieur. Mamori ouvrit la chambre suivante, celle dont elle était sûre que la femme de tout à l'heure lui avait indiqué, et fut choquée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

La chambre était bien éclairée… et en ordre. Les livres étaient bien rangés sur une étagère, et non jetés dans toute la pièce. Il y avait des images et des posters de paysages accrochés aux murs. Mais Mamori était sûre qu'il manquait quelque chose sur chaque image. Elle regarda le bureau, où chaque stylo, chaque bloc-notes, et même la mini-lampe étaient à leurs places, sans aucun signe d'avoir été déplacés. Et à côté de la lampe était posé un ours en peluche, un marron clair avec des yeux perçants lui souriant gentiment.

Au moment où elle posait les yeux dessus, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre dans sa poitrine. C'était semblable au sentiment qu'elle avait eu en battant la créature noire auparavant… mais est-ce que ça pouvait être la source ? Comment pourrait-il l'être quand le sentiment qu'elle avait ressemblait plus à du réconfort qu'à la source de ce diabolique fantôme hurlant ?

Ce petit moment de doute lui fit oublier ce qu'il se passait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle entendit le garçon lui crier de faire attention, et la prochaine chose qu'elle sut fut qu'elle était poussée contre l'armoire de la chambre, le cri du fantôme résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Le choc lui fit perdre son souffle un instant. Elle leva les yeux et ne put les détourner de ceux couleur sang du fantôme qui tenait les épaules de Mamori, les serrant férocement. La sensation de douleur arracha Mamori à sa confusion, et elle lutta pour se libérer de la poigne du fantôme.

Grimaçant, elle serra son poing autour de ce qui aurait dû être la poignée de son épée pour réaliser qu'elle l'avait laissée tomber hors de sa portée. Le fantôme semblait pitoyable à cette distance, presque comme s'il pleurait pour quelque chose. Mais un flash de noirceur apparut devant les yeux de Mamori, et le sentiment de désespoir surgit. C'était comme si ça allait marquer la fin. Lentement, elle se sentit consumer par la noirceur. Et voilà… Elle avait perdu… Si seulement elle avait été plus rapide…

« Ferme tes yeux ! » Elle entendit le garçon crier au-dessus de la voix du fantôme.

« Hein ? » Répondit-elle instinctivement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le garçon, mais elle pouvait entendre le familier clic, et ferma immédiatement les yeux.

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

Mamori se sentit glisser sur le sol. Ses épaules étaient cuisantes de douleur, et elle cligna des yeux, essayant d'enlever tous ces sentiments noirs et tristes qui étaient en elle. Le fantôme restait immobile, sa forme criblée de balles mais récupérant rapidement. « Espèce d'andouille ! »

Mamori haleta un peu quand elle leva la tête vers le garçon, ses armes toujours braquées sur le fantôme. « N'ose même pas te laisser aller comme ça ! Je suis là ! Alors concentre-toi pour que le putain d'boulot soit fait ! »

Ses mots semblaient l'entailler profondément aussi laissa-t-elle échapper un sanglot sec. Elle ressentait maintenant une autre sensation qu'elle se souvenait avoir eu il y avait longtemps, bien avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Si elle devait le formuler avec des mots, le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit était…

L'Espoir.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds une nouvelle fois et courut récupérer son épée. Au moment où elle le fit, le fantôme hurla derrière elle et se dirigea vers Mamori. Sans regarder en arrière, elle attrapa l'ours en peluche du bureau, le jeta en l'air, souleva son épée et fendit l'ours en deux pendant qu'il retombait.

Et tout devint silencieux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Mamori crut que rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle réalisa que les cris s'étaient arrêtés et que malgré ses muscles bridés, prêts pour une nouvelle attaque, aucune ne vint. Elle se détendit et détourna le regard des deux morceaux de l'ours en peluche sur le sol. Puis elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit que le paysage avait changé, elle était de retour au pont où le garçon et elle s'étaient trouvés. Mais c'était maintenant le crépuscule puisqu'elle pouvait voir le soleil finir se coucher au loin. Elle entendit des pleurs provenant de sous le pont, et était sur le point de regarder qui pleurait lorsqu'elle vit une femme avec les cheveux longs de la même couleur que les siens courir droit vers le pont.

« Mamori ! Mamori ! » Entendit-elle la femme crier. Le rythme cardiaque de Mamori s'accéléra un moment, se demandant si cette personne la connaissait, mais la femme courut et passa juste devant elle comme si elle était invisible.

Mamori regarda avec étonnement la femme courir directement sous le pont et l'écouta laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Tu es là ! »

Mamori s'approcha rapidement du pont pour voir ce que la femme regardait. Et à sa grande surprise, il y avait une petite fille, probablement d'environ 4 ou 5 ans, assise sous le pont et en train de pleurer.

La femme parla à la petite fille. « Oh, Mamori, j'étais si inquiète ! La mère de Sena m'a dit que tu t'es enfuie de l'école ! Et une des vieilles femmes que j'ai croisées m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un pleurer ! Merci mon Dieu je t'ai trouvé mais pitié ne refais plus jamais ça ! » La femme remarqua que la petite fille continuait de pleurer énormément, comme si elle avait mal. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es blessée ? »

La petite fille hoqueta et essaya de ravaler ses pleurs. « M-Maman ! Il-Il m'a tr-traitée de b-brute ! »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda la mère inquiète.

« C-Ce garçon ! Il-Il était en train de malmener le petit S-Sena et du coup je… je… l'ai frappé ! Et il-il a commencé à pleurer et il a dit… il a dit que j'étais une brute ! » La petite fille se remit à pleurer encore plus fort. « Et tout le monde à l'école a commencé à ch-chanter ! Q-Que j'é-j'étais une b-b-brute ! »

« Mamori… » La mère fronça des sourcils. « Tu sais toi-même que tu n'es pas une brute. Tu protégeais simplement Sena. »

Sena ?... Mamori essaya de se rappeler si elle savait qui ce garçon, ce Sena, était. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« M-M-Mais les autres enfants ! Ils étaient d'accord avec lui ! » La fille se plaça dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant toujours.

La mère sourit gentiment, en partie amusée et en partie touchée, et serra la fille contre elle. « Mamori, ces enfants peuvent dire tout ce qui leur plaît tant que tu ne leur dis pas que c'est faux. Je n'approuve pas que tu aies frappé ce garçon, mais je te connais, et je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger les personnes qui te sont chères. Tout comme ton nom l'indique. »

Mamori était impressionnée par la scène devant elle. Que se passait-il ? Cette petite fille était… elle ? Et cette femme… c'était…

« Mais comment puis-je protéger Sena si je ne peux pas les taper ? » La petite fille releva la tête pour regarder sa mère, ses yeux toujours emplis de larmes même si ses sanglots étaient maintenant silencieux.

La mère essuya les larmes du visage de la petite fille. « Il y a de nombreuses façons de protéger quelqu'un autre que la force brute. Tu peux le dire à un adulte, ou leur rappeler qu'il y a des règles, et que par rapport aux règles on ne peut pas tyranniser les autres. »

La petite fille réfléchit pendant un moment. Puis elle dit « Donc si je leur dis les règles et qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas, je peux les frapper ? »

La mère rit alors qu'elle prenait le visage de la petite fille par le menton pour qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je pense qu'en dépit de ce que je te dis, tu vas continuer à les frapper surtout s'ils font du mal à Sena. Tu es vraiment trop protectrice. Mais souviens-toi, il y aura ceux qui ne t'aimeront pas pour ça. »

La petite fille fit la moue, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis elle releva la tête pour regarder sa mère et dit : « Que toi, Papa et Sena soient sains et saufs il n'y a que ça qui compte ! »

Mamori regarda la femme faire un grand sourire qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Elle regarda la mère serrer une nouvelle fois la petite fille et lui dire : « C'est vrai, tant que ceux que tu aimes sont sains et saufs. Un jour, tu trouveras sûrement plus de personnes à aimer et à protéger, et lorsque ce jour viendra il faudra que tu sois extrêmement forte pour eux. Etre forte ne sera pas facile, Mamori, mais tant que tu as ces personnes dans ta vie qui t'encouragent, et que tu sais qui tu es, alors… » La mère lâcha la petite fille et se redressa, lui prenant la main « Tu pourras certainement soulever des montagnes. »

La petite fille regarda sa mère avec crainte. « Soulever… Des montagnes ? »

« C'est une expression, Mamori. Cela veut dire que tu peux même faire l'impossible. » La mère incita sa fille à marcher, et bientôt elles furent toutes deux sur le chemin de la maison, passant devant Mamori sans même un regard en arrière. Mamori les suivit lentement.

« L'impossible… » Marmonna la petite fille. « Comme chanter ? »

La mère regarda la petite fille avec surprise. « Chanter ? Je pensais que tu chantais bien, Mamori ? »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. » La petite fille fronça les sourcils. « Les garçons se sont moqués de moi quand j'ai chanté en classe aujourd'hui. Ils ont dit que je chantais comme un canard ! Et que chanter est impossible pour moi ! »

La mère secoua la tête. « Eh bien, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de chanter un peu pour moi ? Il y a une chanson que tu chantes à l'école maintenant, non ? Je t'entends la fredonner dans ta chambre de temps à autre. »

La petite fille acquiesça mais semblait inquiète. « Mais je… ne suis pas très douée… »

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! » Eclata de rire la mère. « Tiens, et si je chantais avec toi… Alors comment commence la chanson ?... Aki wa… » La mère chantait faux.

« Non ! Pas comme ça ! » S'exclama la petite fille en riant. « Comme ça ! »

Et Mamori regarda la petite fille lever la tête vers le ciel orange, chantant de tout son cœur. C'était haut perché, et certaines notes étaient fausses, mais la fille continuait à chanter gaiement, serrant la main de sa mère et profitant du moment.

Aki wa mizube ni (L'Automne se cache dans l'eau)

Fuyu kozue ni hisomu (L'Hiver se cache dans la cime des arbres)

Sekai no oku no (Quelque part, profondément à l'intérieur de ce monde)

Kagirinai yasashisa (S'étend la gentillesse qui est infinie)

Yoru ga kuru tabi (Dans ce voyage, quand la nuit tombe)

Inori wo sasageyou (Faisons une prière)

Ashita kuru hi wo (Pour que demain arrive)

Shizuka ni mukaeyou… (Nous allons tranquillement l'accueillir)

Elles continuèrent toutes les deux d'avancer tandis que Mamori s'arrêtait. Elle se souvenait vaguement de cette chanson, et l'écouter lui apportait une certaine douleur dans son cœur. Mais elle continuait d'écouter pendant que la mère se joignait au chant de la petite fille, les deux étant trop aiguës et n'atteignant pas les notes hautes. Elles chantaient néanmoins avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages.

Watashi wo michibiku (S'il te plait, conduis-moi)

Tooi tooi yobigoe yo (Oh, voix qui m'appelle de très très loin)

Hohoemu you ni (Tout comme un sourire)

Utau you ni (Tout comme une chanson)

Hibiku kaze no oto (Les sifflements du vent font écho)

Yorokobi kanashimi (Joie et tristesse)

Subete idaite aruiteru (Je les étreins tous et continue à marcher)

Watashi no te to (Avec mes mains)

Kimi no te wo (Et les tiennes)

Tsuyoku tsunagu mono… (Liées fortement entre elles)

La scène devint floue devant les yeux de Mamori, alors qu'elle regardait la mère et la petite fille s'éloigner. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était parce que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle les sentit rouler sur ses joues, comme un flot qui ne s'arrêterait jamais. Puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna.

Le paysage changea une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était le fantôme, dont le visage était en train de changer. Ce qui était auparavant effrayant et menaçant était maintenant devenu doux et gentil. Un visage qu'elle pouvait enfin reconnaître.

Celui de sa mère.

Le fantôme prit totalement la forme de sa mère, et Mamori l'observa ouvrir les yeux et la regarder directement. Sa mère souleva sa main pour essuyer les larmes de Mamori, mais sa main ne pouvait pas la toucher. Elle était translucide et ne pouvait rien faire.

« Maman… » Murmura Mamori.

Sa mère sourit tristement, retenant ses propres larmes. « S'il te plaît… »

Mamori haleta quand elle vit sa mère disparaître. « Maman, non ! »

« S'il te plaît… » Continua sa mère alors qu'elle continuait de disparaitre, ses bras grands ouverts vers Mamori. « Reviens nous ! »

Mamori sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant en entendant ces mots. Elle voulut serrer la main de sa mère, mais ne parvint à rien attraper du tout. « Attends, Maman ! »

« Reviens !... » Cria sa mère pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître, et Mamori retourna dans la chambre qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant comme étant la sienne.

Elle tomba à genoux et était sur le point de s'effondrer totalement quand de longs bras fins l'attrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. « Je t'ai ! » Dit-il, jubilant, pendant qu'il l'allongeait précautionneusement.

Mamori pouvait maintenant ressentir ce sentiment chaud et rassurant qui la submergeait pour la seconde fois, même si elle commençait aussi à se sentir léthargique. « J'ai… vu ma mère… » Sourit-elle, des larmes roulant une fois encore sur ses joues.

« Ah… » Répondit le garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression tandis qu'elle se sentait de nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Je l'ai vu me parler… alors que j'étais enfant. » Elle sourit malgré ses larmes intarissables. « Elle a dit que je devais être forte… le temps que les gens que j'aime m'encouragent… Tout ira bien… » Sa tête était lourde et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester éveillée dans ce monde plus longtemps. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se laisser aller, elle devait savoir quelque chose.

« Merci… de m'avoir aidée… » Dit-elle, ses yeux incapables de rester ouverts. « Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom… »

Il y eut un silence et Mamori crut un instant qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais elle entendit une voix distante répondre : « Hiruma. » Avec un sourire, Mamori s'autorisa à se laisser partir.

Hiruma serra Mamori un moment puis regarda les alentours commencer à disparaître. « Alors, ça a commencé… » Entendit-il une voix dire.

Hiruma releva la tête pour trouver une femme dans une robe jaune de style Chinois se tenir devant lui, avec de courts cheveux marron clair. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'amusement.

« Je vous l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Hiruma, avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, je t'ai cru, » dit la femme. « Mais il reste encore beaucoup à surmonter… »

« Tsss, ne rabaissez ni moi ni cette fille, Foutue Magicienne. »

La femme fit une moue enfantine, mais elle ne put cacher le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. « Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Sakura… enfin bon. Il semblerait que tu préfères donner des surnoms à tout le monde, même si je n'approuve pas ton langage. Les jeunes de nos jours… »

« Continuez de causer comme ça et vous ressemblerez vraiment à une vieille femme, » ricana-t-il. « Où vous préférez que je vous appelle Sorcière ? »

« J'aimerais ne pas être confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre, » expliqua Sakura. « Je ne suis pas une sorcière, juste quelqu'un qui a quelques dons en magie. »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes une Foutue Magicienne. »

Sakura secoua la tête mais sourit. Puis elle regarda les environs qui disparaissaient et qui n'étaient plus maintenant que des couleurs changeantes. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider. Mais je ne peux assurer votre réussite dans les épreuves à venir. »

« Nous réussirons, » déclara Hiruma, regardant d'un air sérieux Sakura tout en resserrant sa prise sur Mamori. « Je crois en elle. Elle reviendra. »

Sakura lui sourit gentiment. « Très bien. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. » Et les laissant tous les deux derrière elle, Sakura disparut.

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteur : C'est le moment des trucs amusants ! Passez à autre chose si vous le souhaitez ^^**

**Si vous avez oublié, le titre de la chanson que Mamori chante est « Ashita Kuru Hi » de l'animé **_**Kobato**_** (Youtube est votre ami pour ça). J'avais l'intention d'utiliser une autre chanson, parce que franchement, celle-ci est impossible à chanter. XD Mais j'ai été prise par les paroles qui, à mon avis, reflétaient bien la situation. Donc je l'ai gardé. J'espère que vous les avez assez bien compris pour comprendre où je veux en venir, et que vous n'êtes pas restés bloqués par le fait que c'est bien trop aigu. ^^ ;;;**

**Hiruma qui appelle Sakura une « magicienne » est bizarre, je le sais. Mais dans mon esprit (qui entrevoyait la conversation en japonais), Hiruma l'appelait « utilisatrice de magie » ou « mahou tsukaï ». Il dit ensuite « sorcière » qui est « majou » en japonais qui se réfère plus au côté féminin de l'utilisateur de la magie (même s'il y a toujours l'image de la sorcière démoniaque). C'est la raison pour laquelle Sakura refuse ce titre, et je suis toujours en train de me demander si je dois révéler son lien avec xxxHolic. Mais bon, je verrai tout ça quand le temps sera venu. Pour le moment, Hiruma l'appelle « magicienne », ce qui est faux en général, mais qui a un sens au niveau des actions de Sakura (tout du moins, vis-à-vis d'Hiruma).**

**Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble Sakura, je recommande de regarder les chapitres 223 et 224 de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. J'utilise l'ancienne version de Sakura, et tout sera clarifié quand j'atteindrai le dernier quart de cette fic. Alors ouvrez l'œil et le bon.**

**J'espère que ça vous a aidé. A bientôt, à ma prochaine publication !**


End file.
